The Zombie Idea
by milen748
Summary: Chloe an army brat, tries to survive the outbreak. Meets the Winchesters and once having lost everything she held dear, fights feeling for two strangers, their journey begins against the never-ending army of undead, will they find a cure?
1. The Encounter

**Pairings:** Dean/Chloe and slight Sam/Chloe **  
><strong>**Summary: **Chloe grew up as an army brat with a father (no Gabe!) who was what some would classify as strange in the outbreak she meets the Winchesters and their journey begins. What happens when you have lost everything you once held dear and are in the midst of an apocalypse, fighting feeling for two strangers who have their own secrets, whilst travelling together against the never-ending army in the hopes of finding a cure?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

IMPORTANT! This is unbeta'ed so read the third chapter that is a repost of this chapters but with a beta :O

Already tired of walking miles and miles, Chloe found a water tower where she would rest for the night, it was getting late already and the sun now red-ish was hiding behind the clouds, putting on the backpack she began to climb the stairs. Three months had passed since the big infection (the outbreak), two and a half since... since everything went to hell.

Thanks to her father's position she and her sister were trained for _everything_ you could think and being in the weirdest piece of shit called Smallville for a while helped, Lois always hated that she was an army brat, but like the general used to said

"_Perhaps not today or tomorrow, but someday you will thank your father for this ´nonsense´ you like to call"_

How fitting... the nonsense proved to be very helpful, now she could survive the hellish situation she was, her father Sam Lane never was a normal father but she missed him so much now.

Reaching the top Chloe yanked the stair to let it fall "This way no one could climb up in the night" her father's words repeated in her brain "They can't, but no one is never too sure" pulling the shotgun and flashlight out of her bag she sat on the cold surface covering herself with the warm poncho "Fucking zombies" she muttered trying to fall asleep and remembering all the things her father used to tell her.

There are a lots of terms to a word like zombie, the undead, ghouls, the walking dead, etc. they said that the zombies come from black magic or supernatural causes but that´s a lie, this zombies were _created_ by a virus, this _disease_ ´the Alkuma´ was long ago discovered by Karim what´s-his-name in somewhere over Arabia (her memory wasn´t that good, after all her father told her this when she was five) and by a mistake, one of the research clinics Released the virus.

The virus spreads by bloodstream going to the brain destroying the cells of the frontal lobe and stopping the heart, the brain stays ´asleep´ meanwhile the body _dies_ for some time, this virus has no origin just we know it exist (well we know _now_ that exists) she laughs softly. The symptoms are:

First hour - Pain and discoloration of the infected area after the bite.

Fourth hour - high fever or chills and vomiting.

Eighth hour - numbing of extremities, increased fever and loss of muscular coordination.

Twelfth hour - slowed heart race and paralysis in the lower body.

Sixteenth hour - coma.

Twentieth hour - heart stoppage, zero brain activity.

Twenty fourth hour - reanimation.

The Alkuma cannot be passed by any means except through direct fluidic contact be that a bite or the brushing from a zombie fluid in an open wound and ingest of infected meat (but that just kills you). Alkuma affects all living beings, but, humans are the only ones that come ´alive´ again, it has no cure yet.

Dr. Abuchanab has being researching the Alkuma in Argentina since 9 years ago, zombies have an estimated life of three to five years they don´t need to eat, their digestive system doesn´t work but still they eat ´till literally explode, well... not explode per se but- the stomach skin does break so technically they can´t get full? Whatever. Her father used to tell her that zombies didn´t have super strength, didn´t get tired or felt the pain so it wasn´t good news to people, they can´t run or climb ladders (like emergency staircases) but they will try forever no matter how stupid and unsafe it seems to us, they don´t have hand-eye coordination, they can´t learn, they don´t have feelings, but they can smell and see partially.

Is funny how a father tells something like DNA changing, human stupidity and notions on the revolution of the word to a child of only six years, but after seeing your own mother committing suicide nothing is that scary anymore and Chloe´s father was a general not used to talking to little girls (specially to his own daughters) since his wife left for good so he didn´t held anything back, if you ask Chloe she loved him more for not lying to her and since very little she was in love with everything strange, bizarre, and unexplained so her father loved her for that too.

The first rays of light were already hitting in Chloe's face that meant time to make some progress in her journey, packing the things in the bag and putting her beanie and her Arab Scarf covering half of her face she got up and slipped into the rafters that supported the tower "Country zones are the safest, by all means avoid cities which is where all the preys are" she repeated "They will stop only if lose contact with the prey, make a successful kill or are destroyed" in the bottom of the rafters she gave a little jump to land on the grass, she smooth down her outfit and pulled out a map "Okay I'm in Lawrence aand I have to go heeere" she put her finger over a city "well it will take me... like a month to reach there" she sighed and started walking again "Fucking zombies I'm gonna fucking kill every one of you, not letting me have my morning fucking coffee! stupid zombies" she murmured walking down the muddy road.

Hearing the eerie silence of the animals she stiffened, and decided to explore. Chloe walked more slowly to see or hear what was happening, after a few minutes she met with the unmistakable Groans and at least twenty zombies around something, probably a prey, suddenly she heard someone shout.

"Dean! What´s the plan?" a male voice definitely, approaching faster she saw two men, one a bit taller with darker hair color than the other whose spikes against the sun were a little bit blond, being cornered by the WD (walking dead) hey if everyone was dead she could name them as she fucking pleased.

"I don´t know Sammy... I guess this is goodbye" the man- Dean had such a heartbreaking face that for a moment she remembered Lois, so Chloe decided to break one of her father´s most important rules... _don´t be a hero_.

"Hey ugly fuckers!" She yelled at loud. All the WDs heads turned scarily quickly to her, dropping their jaws and moaning horrible she got her crossbow out of her backpack in a motion that would have caused whiplash and started killing them as they followed Chloe, one after another she killed heartless until no more arrows were left, and by that time there were only five left, she dropped the crossbow and reached to the titanium crowbar on her back and attacked them, other of her father´s rules being broken..._never compromise in hand to hand combat this is only a last option!_

With the back of the crowbar she hit the first zombie through the eye socket as well as the second, next, the other two with a blow to the head and the last one Chloe managed to make it come closer with the curved part of the crowbar so she could stab him with the back of said weapon. After she finished and observed that there was no more danger she packed her two weapons and a few arrows (that she could use later) back from the decomposed bodies and tell to where she could get going and not waste valuable sunlight for travel.

"Wait!- How?- What?" the tall brunette one- Sammy? asked her.

She shot a glance to him "The only way to kill a zombie is complete damage to the brain, never touch a undead corpse, cremation is the best option to rid of the corpse, the smoke of a burned corpse does not spread the virus, heat kills the virus" her father's words left her mouth without warning.

"What are you? A crazy midget ninja?" Dean asked eyeing her humor and awe in his voice.

This time she looked at Dean "I´m NOT a CRAZY MIDGET! or a ninja" she responded with anger pulling her beanie and letting her long hair fall, she turned around to keep walking and muttered something about ungrateful jerks and stupid WDs when more came in view "Great!, if you two want to stay alive you better leave the area asap they are coming" she headed for the opposite direction quickly.

"Hey" the older? Man asked in a low voice on her right "How do you know that much about zombies?" keeping the pace.

"My- my father trained me since I was a child" she answered eyeing the possible escape routes if more WD where near.

"So you are a hunter?" Sammy- Sam? On her left asked this time.

"No... I was raised in an army base in Fort Riley but you could say I´m an army brat instead of a hunter" she laughed

"So how does the army know about voodoo?" the handsome sandy haired man asked.

"You know, Dean, right? You ask a lot of questions and I know nothing of you so leave me alone, you and Sam should go your own way and-"

Dean extended a hand "Dean nice to meet you" and smirked but she didn´t take his hand just kept going on the street, he motioned to the other men "This is my brother Sam, we were running low on ammo and food, we went out for provisions and our house was attacked our grandfather eaten alive and we had to kill him five days ago and then this zombies corned us, thank you for saving us by the way" he spoke but this time he looked pissed.

"DEAN!" his brother showed him off when he reached close to her "She has nothing to do with this"

"I´m sorry, I didn´t know but if you look around you, the whole world has lost someone, something or all in their lives _even_ their existence and not to sound rude but if you are going to follow me, please be quiet and stop yelling" she pointed behind them without even looking, there were already at least eight Zombies following suit.

"Right, umm…" Sam started.

"I´m Chloe La- I mean Sullivan… Chloe Ann Sullivan-Lane… long story for that hahaha" she laughed without humor and quite weirdly with a side of hysteric Sam could tell because his brother did that when he was hiding something silly like in the prank wars they used to have.

"uh-huh… so Chloe? why do you know so much about these zombies?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"First they are not zombies-"

Dean interrupted "Hate to break it to you Nancy Drew but-"

"If you LET ME FINISH!" he held his hands in surrender "The Alkuma is a _virus_ it has nothing to do with the supernatural-"

"Yeah? How so? They are dead and the next moment they are trying to eat my brain, it looks pretty much-"

"They are NOT VOODOO ZOMBIES or any paranormal zombies!" she roared "Voodoo zombies are different alright, end of the story" she speeded the pace.

"Can you explain it to us? Please?" Sam had a puppy face so cute that if he ordered her to eat a zombie she would do it happily.

"Okay they don´t have emotions, they don´t think, they don´t eat you, they feel pain and can be controlled and the WDs are- "

"WDs?" Dean looked at her.

"Walking dead" she explained.

"Oh" Sam nodded.

"WDs? How old are you? Fifteen? " Dean said mocking her.

"Almost eighteen" she pouted.

"What?" both bothers asked at the same time.

"What? I'm eighteen in a month!"

"You are 17? Since when did your father start teaching you?" Sam asked

"Well, my father spoke to me about this when I was six, but he started to get me and my sister ready when I was about seven and Lois was eleven years old almost for eight years, that reminds me, how old are you?" she frowned, her father always told her _you have to know your comrades Chloe, otherwise you can be deceived._

"I'm twenty-one and Sammy is eighteen"

"Huh, I thought you two were older like Sam twenty something and you... well older" she giggled in Dean´s face, and the man just snorted.

"So… WDs?" Sam interrupted.

"Right, this is what my father told me ´The Alkuma´ attacks the brain destroying the frontal lobe the heart stops, but the brain shifts, this virus has no origin just we know that exists. The Alkuma is passed only by direct fluidic and it has no cure yet..."

After seven extensive hours of conversation and walking on the road, the sun was hiding again and Chloe was searching for the tallest hideout around.

"So where is your father? Is he dead?"

"Dean! Dude! What the hell?" his brother hit him behind the head and they started hitting each other on the arms.

She laughed softly "Is okay, he is dead but he died two years ago, we went to live with uncle Gabe in Smallville" she faked a smile "that´s why I had to change my name I´m I minor so he was my tutor, my aunt was married to him but she left him a long time ago but he is-was still my uncle after everything.

"And Lois?" Dean asked obviously trying small talk.

Chloe´s heart stopped for a second "I- It´s getting late, we should go there" she said and pointed towards a two cases house running to the porch "The high places are the safest, never get in a basement always attics or roofs, sleep is necessary always do patrols, if you are alone, only patrol on the daytime, never forget to secure doors and windows sleep with a flashlight and a gun in hand, be as silent as much as you can, always be ready to run, If you hear nothing, they are close..." okay her dead father was seriously playing with her brain everything was like a recording in her mind all the things her father told her and she forgot were coming back, and she was getting mayor headaches with all the reminiscence of flashbacks and memories.

Reaching the front door of the house she stopped, placing a finger to her lips to quiet the Winchesters, listen to her surroundings and the inside of the house, it seemed that no one was there she nocked three times waited and nocked two more, when nothing happened she opened the door and surprisingly she found... nothing, well that was a first, in every single house she broke there were at least one WD waiting to eat her, she let the brothers enter the house.

"Dean, make sure every window and door is locked, and take this" she threw him the crowbar.

"Who died and put you in charge princess?" he crossed his arms.

"If you don´t want to take my orders go ahead I'm not doing shit about it" she turned to Sam smiling like a loon "Oh my loyal knight will you please do what _delicate_ lady Deanna can´t, I will be really grateful" she batted her eyelashes and joined her hands in her chest.  
>"Sure Chloe" he laughed grabbing the crowbar from her and Dean glared at him.<br>"Chick isn´t my mother to order me around" he shrugged.

She went to check out the kitchen to see what was comestible. When Sam came back Chloe had some cans of food of really dubious content to eat, she gave him one and a spoon "Is not your everyday food, but what is nowadays?" she sighted and talked to Dean who was in the sofa cleaning a gun he found in the garage. "_Damsel_ Deanna fragile flower please come to eat your banquet before it gets cold!" and winked at Sam.  
>Dean came looking at her like he was trying not to choke her to death "Okay is really weird that your talking to me like that, stop it is gross" he snarled the last part.<br>"Oh Lady _Deanna_ I offended you? It wasn´t my intention, would you like for me to stop _bright eyes_?" she smiled like the Cheshire cat.  
>"Please I will do whatever you want!" Dean pleaded<br>"Nah is okay here take this" she gave him a can and a spoon too.  
>"You know, if it weren´t for the fact that I'm a guy I would totally use that to make him do stuff" Sam pointed to his brother with the spoon<br>"Har har har, you two are so funny I'm not saving your asses from WDs next time"  
><em>There´s no next time<em> Chloe said to herself, it was nice having someone to spend the time but this was dangerous _sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way _or betray you that was what her father was implied without really saying it_.  
><em>"mhmm" she responded not looking to their eyes.

They took turns to patrol and hers began at four am and ended at six so in that time she had time to leave them and continue the journey.

When the Winchesters woke up she was long gone. Sam looked for her in the entire house but just founded a note.

_She stood on the front door "If I leave them without a reason they will probably end up thinking some zombie ate me so I better write something..." she got a paper and started writing._

Dear Sam and Lady Deanna:  
>I´m not dead neither eaten by a zombie I decided that it was better for both of you to be without me, I can take care of myself but I don´t think this could work, I can´t protect someone who doesn´t want to be protected, rest assured I let some weapons and food for you, though I'm not leaving the coffee it´s mine, and like my father used to said schools are awesome the hospital and the police station maybe are nice when a thief enters your house but never when a zombie is nearly eating you, supermarkets bad idea family markets and bodegas are good, study your plans carefully before doing anything.<p>

_Be safe, Chloe_

After reading the note, Sam hit Dean to wake him up. "Dean! Dean Wake up, Chloe is gone"


	2. Reunion

Chloe felt very guilty for leaving the brothers behind but she really _really_couldn´t risk the chance to get to Dr Zach and help him with a cure to the Alkuma. She needed to travel fast, watch over the brothers and fighting with one of them was an accident waiting to happen, one little mistake and she could end dead and the humanity lost. You might think it´s too much to handle for a barely 18 years old teen but her father did everything to prepare her. If she could get to the Doc and make a cure within two years from now then, she had 7 years to cure/kill the Alkuma in the earth and stop the virus, but, if by then the mortality was lost well, she had to make important and problematic schemes to continue the human race, though for now the first stop was in LSU. Louisiana a place with lots of WDs just her luck. Chloe needed to find Caroline Blackwood -one of her father's acquaintances- get later to México from there to Brazil and take all the people her father had listed to the doctor.

She had a week to get to that woman aaand shit! not just a month to get to the doc! That would take obviously more than nine months with the entire group of people on foot! Well when the time she had to cross that bridge she would and set it on fire just for fun, for now she kept walking.

"It´s freezing!" she shivered "It´s cold and I want coffee" Chloe pouted and kicked a rock on the street.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to his brother beating him to death. Sam knew better than to try and wake him up early "there´s better be a zombie eating your leg right now or so help me god I'm gonna-"<p>

"Chloe is gone" his brother said faintly and because he thought Dean hadn´t heard he said more loudly "Chloe is gone!"

The older brother looked shocked at Sam "...you... what are you?" he cleared his throat "You mean like gone I'm talking to the toaster gone or a zombie ate me gone?" Dean was freaking out on the inside blaming himself for her death already, he shouldn´t have talked to her like that maybe she was pissed and went out and a zombie-

"What? No! She left a note, here take it" Sam gave him the paper.

"_I don´t think this would work? I can´t protect someone who doesn´t want to be protected?_Who does she think she is? Fucking buffy?" he got up from the sofa and went to the bathroom leaving Sam to bitch alone.

* * *

><p>He was washing his head when a thought crossed his mind, now they were alone, well, since little they were on their own but they had their mother´s family, their grandfather, he wasn´t the best but some people out there were worst, but now they were all dead and he wasn´t going to hunt his father down who probably died too, anyhow they may as well go to Bobby´s the man was like a father to them. Yeah they had a place to go now. he smiled and started singing "So you´re tired and beat and you worked all week and you need a place you can let it go, were the girls go wild and the boys play hard…"<p>

"Dude, stop! I know it was my fault but stop being such a whinny ass, today is… what? Sixth day since she ditched us? Stop moping"

"Dean! She could be dead or scared or- or I don´t know, a bear could have attacked her!"

"...Sam? Did you hear what came out of your mouth? Seriously? A bear? That´s like, last in her list of worries, a zombie, now that´s something she would be- scratch that, a zombie would be scared of her, chick knows her weapons" he smirked "Besides you read the note she is capable of take care of herself _and_ us"

"If you just... why are you so? Such a jerk? Couldn´t you just admit that maybe she was capable-"

"Shut it and hurry up we gotta get to Bobby´s" Dean said adjusting his backpack.

Apparently Chloe didn´t left them with only the note that Sam found, she slipped a note in one of Dean's pockets and not just any pocket his back pocket! How did she managed to do it was out of Dean mind but thanks to that he got what he and Sam needed, and went on to Arkansas to the Singer Salvage Yard, they found a house on their way to rest there (with coffee this time not thanks to _her_) and if he didn´t show his letter to Sam well that was nobody´s business but his, he might as well describe word for word just from the countless times he read the letter while Sammy was asleep but that wasn´t because he was worried, _not_ at all.

It was against what Chloe told him in the note but Dean Couldn´t help himself after all it was a Chevy Impala 67 right there in the middle of the street waiting for him I mean come on! And anyways bikes are lame.

"Sasquatch I think I'm in love!" he said looking at the car "she is _without a doubt_ gorgeous" absolutely ignoring Sam he pictured himself on those seats as he was getting closer to the car.

"Dude! Gross! I knew you were kind of missing the sex thing but seriously? A zombie? eww" Sam made a disgusted face in the direction of a woman who had one missing arm, but if you ask Dean, she was a little okay, even dead.

"First Sam are you kidding me, thing? Sex is sex dude, second I wasn´t talking about that zombie I was talking about that car on the left of the zombie chick, and third that´s totally racist just because she is a WD that doesn´t make her less beautiful inside and outside... well when she was alive now her insides are totally gross, I think I can see worms on her tits" he scrunched his nose.

"Why were you even watching there? Ugh I can believe you are my brother" Sam dropped his sack on the back seat.

"Whatever Samantha you love me, get in the car"

* * *

><p>Chloe was stuck, not entirely her fault but when she arrived to the nice little house in some neighborhood and couldn´t get out of the place no matter how you watch it.<p>

"I can´t believe this! I´m the best! but this is just stupid" Chloe had broken on a house that, well, was pretty much a trap. She opened the door to the house and the last owners of the house (completely idiots) dug a hole in front of the door that leaded to the basement so she fell 13,12 feets down, thanks god she didn´t break a leg but she had no way up.

The room was empty only a bag of tees she found on the basement and the things in her bag (that was some granola bars and dry food, water, weapons, clothes, first aid kit and a couple of pictures) the rope plus the crossbow where lost because she had to refrain some zombies and the only way was_blah blah blah stop recalling your amazing ideas and think something new with what you got munchkin!_ her sister´s voice echoing in her head.

She looked up to where the door was yet to close "And I thought that I was gonna die in _the_ zombie fight too, but nooo I have to die the lamest way, starvation! Puh-lease!" she sat on the floor arms close to her chest starting to feel trapped like the nightmares she had after her mother´s death "I don´t wanna die" she whispered and started crying.

* * *

><p>Dean knew he should have listened to that nagging little voice in his head that sounded a lot like Chloe but the car was so nice and her seats... okay focus Dean run faster! What´s the fucking plan?<p>

"Dean I think this is getting ridiculous, is the second time we got caught with zombies trying to eat us, any ideas?" Sam panted from his left.

"Ummm I´m thinkin' Sammy" Dean was a little behind his brother now, damn him and his mutant long legs!

"Well start thinking quickly asshole this is your fault!" Sam said. They were running from WDs because, the car died and the motor made a funny noise that may or may not have been a little explosion and the noise attracted WDs. They left the car in such a hurry that they forgot their bags.

"Okay, okay well I could throw them this rock in the head and-"

"Okay _batman_ first you have one freaking little stone against seven WDs and second it´s not going to work!" the zombies slowly cornered them against a car.

"Well at least I'm thinking something!"

"Less thinking more action dude" Sam punched Dean in the arm.

"Listen bitchface one more comment about this being my fucking fault and I'm throwing you to the zombies. I told you! I´m working on it, okay?"

* * *

><p>Chloe knew that after her breakdown everything would be a little clearer in her mind. Like if by crying she was going to survive, it might help for stress but crying wasn´t getting her out of the basement so yeah.<p>

"Sucks to be me" she muttered in the lone basement. She got all of the things in her bag from the last to the first and it wasn´t of any help at all, like she knew. So her plan was mostly divide her food and eat a reduced amount of it so she could make it through, unless she really wanted to die of hunger. So the first´s days went out like in the blink of an eye. The fourth day in the morning she sat down on the floor to really listen what Lois's voice said (which Chloe knew was just her mind trying to make her take a hint) so she sat in a meditation pose, humming.

"humm I need to find a way hummmmm to get out of here hummmm" she said that 'till midday and came up with the most surreal ideas any person in crack would, she was hungry okay you can´t think on an empty stomach. but she hit jackpot with the crazy one . The idea was attract the Zombies into the house to eat her, but those things would just fall down with her and make a zombie stair for her to climb out and go to set the house on fire.

"okay so I need noise"_Never attract the enemy, a surprise attack is much efficient_ her father orders like a recording in her mind.

Chloe had no other choice and she started to yell, for over an hour. Which by the way anticlimactic much? No zombie was at sight, but when she started singing, that was another story.

They were flooding. So at three or so she climbed quickly because anything that can go wrong will in fact go wrong by Murphy' s law, so not need in tempt the devil. Thus the house burning and barbeque zombie party was cancelled; besides Chloe didn't want to spend the matches on them.

_You are such a cheap bastard_the voice of her sister said teasing her inside her head.

"Lois the matches are really important, you´ll have your zombie barbeque later" she laughed.

So off she went on her way to save the earth. On her second day of "saving mankind" Chloe stopped when she hear the familiar voice of Sam, yet again found the brothers surrounded.

"_Well start thinking quickly asshole this is your fault"_

* * *

><p>They heard someone snorting from behind the WDs "This is so recurrent is not funny anymore I leave you two only a week and look what happens" the brothers looked behind the zombies and there she stood their salvation one little Chloe Anne Sullivan Lane.<p>

Sam looked at her and smiled "Chloe! Thanks god, I was so worry I thought a bear attacked you" he relaxed instantly when he didn´t see any injuries.

Chloe raised an eyebrow "A bear? No but I had other problems" she started slicing the heads of the WDs with a- is that a blade? Where did she get that? Maybe Dean was right and she knew her weapons and a bear didn´t stood a chance, which filled Sam with relief.

"What? Problems little buffy couldn´t handle" his brother said pissed.

"Oh well the usual shebang unhg" she smashed her fist against a zombie to make it step back "I played Alice in wonderland and got trapped on a hole but I managed to escape, those were the most boring five and a half days ever, but well I'm fine thanks for asking" she used the blade to stab the zombies in the eye and break through the brain, some were harder and she just cut the spinal column. She smiled when all the zombies stayed on the floor.

Chloe threw the blade on the floor drying the sweat of her face, she placed her hands on her pockets and stood there smiling.

"Nice shirt" said Sam approaching her, the idiot was smiling like a moron and Dean felt something in his gut that he didn´t want to name.

"Thanks puppy, I found it on this crazy house where I fell" she smiled at Sam and gave him a hug.

_When those two became so close?_ Dean thought to himself. "Puppy?" he asked with annoyance by the nickname.

Chloe and Sam laughed "Umm Chloe says that a put a puppy face when I want something" and his brother blushed _blushed!_

"Hi to you as well Dean want to explain to me why you two where surrounded by those zombies?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow

"Dean found a car. The car died, it was quite funny hearing him trying to get the car working by telling it that he loved her, that's when the motor blow up, the noise was pretty loud" Sam said shrugging as he put an arm around Chloe

"Well you would think that walking is the best option to avoid the WDs won´t you Sam?" she put an arm around Sam's waist smiling to Dean "yup you can´t trust something you can´t feel, like say, your legs" the dork was flirting with her? Well, that was new.

"Well we wanted to get faster to where we are going and bikes are so lame, besides you _left_ what do you care? Huh? You can go now we don't need you" he snarled at her

"You are right it looked like you had everything in control so I guess I'm going my own way I was right _this_ is never going to work" she let go of Sam grab her bag

"Hey Chloe wait a second he didn´t meant that He is just like that please _please_ stay with us we need you" Sam said as he took her hands in his which made Dean more pissed

"No we DON´T! we were just fine Sam, let go of her" he roared

"Yes we do Dean didn´t you noticed how we were _once again_ almost eaten by zombies!" Sam let go of Chloe and grabbed his brother´s arm and said to her "we are going there for a little chat. wait here" and smiled towards her.

She couldn´t hear what where they talking but there was a lot of flying arms, some hard shoves and pinched faces until they shook hands and returned.

"Maybe we need you a little" Dean grumbled

Sam looked at her "Like a lot Chloe, besides is better to travel together you can come with us to Bobby´s and-"

"No I can´t"

"What? Yes you can we are close just reach-"

"No Sam I mean I have to be somewhere else"

Dean looked at her indignant "Where?"

She inhaled "…".

"My father wanted me to find this woman Caroline Blackwood at LSU and take her to Dr. Zachary Abuchanab and synthesize a cure because her blood is immune to the virus and Dr. Julius Rey in Mexico city and Brasilia I have to go there and search for Zaira Da Silva and now probably everyone is dead and maybe she died too and we won´t have a future because we are going to be eaten and the humans are going to be extinct and is going to be all my fault and I have only seventeen for Christ sake I´m not- yes _yes_ I am capable of this _I am_ and I have to breathe just breathe" and then she started to hyperventilate in the floor.

Dean knelt and gave her an awkward pat in her shoulder "O-kay Chloe easy there, we can escort you there. Right Sam?"

"Yes just calm down Chloe okay? Dean and I can go with you but maybe first we have to go to Bobby´s because we don´t have many weapons" just then Chloe reacted "What? No! You can´t. This is dangerous you two need to learn and I don´t have time or- oh my god what if Dr. A is dead? Who is gonna make the cure? we are all going to die and and Lucy and Clark and Lo- they are all dead and-"

"SLAP!"

The teenager held her hand to her cheek, she and Sam where staring open mouthed at Dean who had just slapped her.

"You need to calm the fuck down alright? I´ts gonna be okay blondie we are trained, not like you but we can hold our battles the zombies just caught us by surprise without weapons _again_but we are going to be better at it you can teach us okay? Now let´s go It´s getting late and we need to go to Bobby´s".

"Fine, let´s go" Sam trailed the shorter man.

The brothers didn´t see that Chloe was still in the floor shacking "guys?" her voice trembling "I think I can´t get up" they turned to her and when Sam was reaching to grab her his brother stopped him with a hand in his ribcage "Sammy grab the backpack I´ll carry her" Sam nodded and went to grab the things in the floor. Dean knelt down and turned so she could climb "need a piggy ride sweetheart?" he smirked at her, she lay her arms around his neck and put her legs around his hips, when she was secured in his back he stood. Chloe pressed her chest against Dean´s back and breathed in his ear. With a pacific voice she said "Thanks Dean" softly and buried her face in his neck breathing one more time not catching the blush that reached Dean´s neck and ears "right"

"Wow I didn´t think I´ll see the day you blushed" Sam laughed "anyways she is sleep I don´t think she heard you" he snickered

"Shut up bitch" Dean barked.

"Jerk you are still blushing you know?" Sam huffed.

* * *

><p>In the way up to Bobby´s the brothers had to alternate with holding her in their backs but she didn´t wake up not even once. Much later when she woke up Chloe found herself in the futon of a house occupied with dust, scattered bottles, books around and some old unshaven dude staring at her, his posture made her remember her father but his appearance was more like Clark´s father you know flannel shirt jeans boots the only difference was a cap. She sat on the sofa and stared at his face because it looked like she was being tested, after several minutes he decided that she passed because he sat on the other side of the futon.<p>

"You must be Bobby… sorry for intruding in your house? I´m Chloe nice to meet you" she extended a hand and he took it "I must say I wasn´t so shocked I already assumed they would bring someone, those idjits!" he shook his head "anyways you are not intruding, my boys practically carried you here and talking about that, you ain´t looking too good there, you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I panicked for a little…" she decided to tell the whole story, or at least some of the story " for a few days I had some troubles so I'm kind of hungry and I hadn't slept so good. By the way, where are they?" she looked at the rest of the room as if they were hiding behind the furniture.

"They went to get the weapons and a car, we are driving the day after tomorrow to find that woman you are looking for, but, I won´t be accompanying you further"

"It´s okay it-"

"No it´s not okay you are too young to have the entire world depending on you, kid how old are you for real?"

"What? I´m seventeen! I´m not a child and my father did everything he could to teach me how to fight and kill this zombies. I have scars to prove it!" she started to pull over her shirt just in the same moment the Winchester decided to show up. Leaving them staring at the situation. The first who spoke was Dean calmingly.

"umm Bobby what the heck?"

"Chloe pull that down!" shrieked Sam from the door and ran over to cover her when she didn´t.

"This _child_ was showing me what her father did to her" Bobby said and sipped his beer.

From the doorway Dean yelled "WHAT!" as Sam started to pull the shirt over her ribs to take a look and yes there Chloe´s back was marred with scars that looked like cat paws -some of the scars were like three perfect thin stripes lined up together-

"Why?" Sam asked in a low tone touching the marks. That she nearly didn´t pick up because Dean shouted at the same time "THAT SONUVA BITCH" and hello wall, meet Dean Winchester´s fist, it looked like it hurt so Chloe batted Sam´s hands of her and went to help Dean.

"he didn´t do anything, it was training and it had to be with everything he got so I could be better and anyways not all the scars are from him" Dean look at her face with shock, she ignored him and examined his hand and when nothing seemed broken she let go to sit on the couch to start the story about how her father trained her and clarify who was the other person. Sam and Bobby joined her while Dean stared at her.

* * *

><p>Dean was already missing her warm hands when she sat on the couch his brother and Bobby on each side so he had no other choice than to sit on a chair and listen to the story of how Sam Lane 'prepared' his daughters.<p>

Bobby once said that John was blinded for what happened to their mother and that he was planning on make them good little soldiers to go on a crusade for Mary Winchester so Bobby contacted their grandfather to take them away from _'that crazy man that used to be their father'._

Dean thought that maybe if Bobby hadn´t made that call he could have been the one with scars all over and maybe that way he could help Chloe better, but it wasn´t like that and he would never let his father hurt Sammy. So he just focused in Chloe´s voice and tales of how she went all over the country, that one time her father let Lois and her in an island for a week with nothing but a knife when she was only eight, when she made her first bow and set of arrows to survive in the woods, that she knew how to use a katana but she didn´t know why her father thought a katana will be _useful 'I mean if the other person had a gun then I would be a colander eh not much use for a sword now is it?'_and she would laugh as if was the most normal thing to said, how her little sister Lucy lived in a boarding school and she saw her only at festivities, that her best friends when she was ten years old where a pocket knife and a laptop.

It wasn´t a tale of childhood it was the last man standing. It was fighting with her father and ending broken for days, it was Lois fighting _with_ her father because what he did to Chloe and it was fighting _Lois_ until one of them blacked out because her father never let them give up, it was struggling with Lois because Chloe never said no to that _'Lois wanted to be normal I just couldn´t said no to my father you know?'_ it was trying to convince Lois to not run away, it was fighting with Lois and really get hurt like _'I busted my left knee in a match with her and I can´t feel this fingers'_and she would smile lifting her pinky and ring finger as if she was remembering her sister´s hugs not fists in her face. She smiled when Lois name fell on her lips but when Sam smiling asked where Lois was and realized a minute later by the sheer horror in Chloe´s features _where_ Lois was, he said 'sorry' soft voice and playing with the hem of his shirt not looking at her, the story move on to Lois partying and how in her prom she got a tank to drop her in the school on prom night, that only time their father agreed to let them have normal school life for a teen even for a year. When she reached the part where her father died of an aneurism he didn´t felt sorry for thinking the asshole had it coming _'after he died Lois and I never battled again only one mayor fight when she found me training. I never won against her without weapons but that time I did, after that I never lied to her again but the face she got every time I said I was going to do some training said it all and it wasn´t that my training was at suicide slums in the dark side of metropolis it was because I won and deep inside she knew that the only time she got some love from our father was when she beat me…_

* * *

><p>After the conversation Bobby prepared a room for Chloe across the hall and by midnight everyone was in their rooms safe for the first time in a long while. Bobby had the area secure by cameras, censors and whatever shit he found for the salvage yard.<p>

After Sam took a long bath and put some boxers he found on, he sat in his bed "Hey Dean? Remember that time I push you-" "it wasn´t your fault Sammy" came the reply from the bed in the other side of the room "I know Dean I just wanted to let you know that-"

"I know"

"Just I don´t want you to hate me you know? She said that Lois busted her knee and she said it with a smile how _sad_ is that? I felt so guilty that you broke your leg because of me" Dean laughed "oh I remember that you were like a maid _'Dean you want some water? Dean are confortable? Dean are you sure you can go to the bathroom alone? Dean?'_ Man I was so pissed that you never left me alone that I couldn´t enjoy your sorrow…" he exhaled "you are my brother Sammy I don´t hate you just like Chloe didn´t hate Lois now shut up and go to sleep"

Sam rested his head on the pillow and considered for a moment what the tomorrow could bring "I love you Dean-"

Dean threw his pillow at Sam in the face "Oh for the love of god shut up!" and, Sam knew that his brother wouldn´t sleep without his pillow and his pride wouldn´t let him ask for it so he did the next best thing to do, he threw his shoe. If Dean wanted his pillow he should have said something. Now Sam had extra fluffiness to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chloe felt torn she had a few choices now: 1- leave and save the world the best she could, 2- let them help and risk their lives or 3- try and convince then to stay away from the magnet of trouble she was. The first option, after some considering was stupid, she already told them where she had to go so yeah dumb of her and a solo mission was risky. The second option was the comfy one she may as well divide the work, there were more hands to help her and some support when she had panic but then someone was certainly going to die for that, she just knew. The third option was dumber than the first one because if she knew something about the Winchesters by now is exhibit A that they were stubborn as mules and exhibit B they didn't like to follow orders. She got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water.<p>

* * *

><p>Chloe´s sleep wear was not sexy, really it was some loose slacks that fell under her cut hipbones and a ratty t-shirt that she outgrow so it was kind of tight and short and had a hole placed on one of her ribs, when she stretched to grab a glass the shirt raised and Dean caught a glimpse of Chloe´s scars they didn´t lessened her beauty and he found himself wanting to lick her spine, run his hands on her shoulders, kiss her neck and- "Dean?" Chloe said waving her hand in front of him. When the hell she moved? "Dean, are you okay?"<p>

"What? yes I'm fine" he cleared his throat "I wanted some water"

"Oh of course let me reach that glass" she brushed against him to reach for the glass.

She wasn´t wearing a bra, she is not wearing a- she did that on purpose! right? "Dean?"

"What?" he shocked his head to clear his thoughts.

"Here drink up" she handed him a glass of water. He was drinking when she smirked "you are going to pop your eyes out if you keep staring at my chest like that"

Dean choke on the water and spilled it all over himself "I wasn´t!"

"Uh huh… Right… it´s uncomfortable to you that I sleep without _any_ underwear?"

Then she licked Dean´s wet lips and just like that she went to the stairs leaving him sputtering.

* * *

><p>When she got to her room, she couldn´t control the blush that crept in her cheeks. Chloe couldn´t believe what she had just said and did to Dean and if the blush in the man´s face was anything to go by she just manage to finally complete one of her sister´s tasks Lois said that she had less sex appeal than a worm. "Well look Lo I left him like a fish"<p>

But as she remembered the scene she felt herself blushing more furiously "geez Lois you just got me in troubles again! I knew I had to avoid something like this. I´m gonna end up dead, FML" _Well lil´sis, it ain´t a problem if he wants you too…_

* * *

><p>The next day Sam knew something happened between his brother and Chloe because every time they looked at each other they blushed he could understand the blush from Chloe hell every woman who looked at his brother blushed even Ms. Anderson and she was waaay old to even see his brother without thick framed glasses, but the thing is that his brother never <em>ever<em> did blush not even when Sam found him in a situation that he really _really_ wanted to forget. For a month Sam couldn´t see his brother in the eyes without blushing like a kid and his brother would laugh at his face, so before they had to leave Sam enjoyed the art of pissing Dean by touching Chloe every time he could, like in the kitchen when Chloe couldn´t reach the cereals for breakfast so Sam the good gentleman he was stood behind her placed a hand at her shoulder and reach the box from the shelve and gave it to her, receiving a kiss on the cheek for such a good friend and if he did enjoyed the little offerings Chloe gave him it was a plus but he turned to look at his brother at the kitchen table and smirk when Dean looked really scary and about to stab him with a spoon, he did everything he could think to touch her like pulling a lock of hair behind her ear or whispering something silly and make her laugh.

By midday he touched Chloe just because he became addicted and not because of Dean who wasn´t even in the house.

* * *

><p>Chloe knew something was happening but she didn´t dare to ask but as Lois used to tell her '<em>suck it up Lane and man up'<em>. So Chloe went to the porch and asked Sam for help "Hey Sam! Help me with the bags in the kitchen"

"Sure" he smiled at her and ruffled her hair. After some time she asked "So, where is your brother?" while they packed some food and bullets on the bags.

"He went with Bobby to secure the area before we leave" he smiled at her and threw her a can of peas. "Then why are you still, so touchy feeling Sam?" she turned to look at him with her arms on her waist and an arched eyebrow. But Sam didn´t acknowledged her. "Sam?"

He looked at her and huffed "okay maybe I was being a little mean to him but, I don´t know I´ve never been this close to someone else. We always have to lie and it´s not like we stayed for long in one place where I could make friends. and you are like my only friend now and I don´t want to lose you and regret things I didn´t say or did and is not like you are going to die… I mean I don´t want you to die but- oh shit! It´s not what I wanted to say!"

"What you want to say is -I never had someone close to me that I can touch and laugh that is not my brother, share my secrets and be just me, someone I can tell everything and it won´t matter. But tomorrow a WD can kill them and I won´t have a chance to hug her or remember what her laugh was like or remember the exact color of her eyes when she said something." She smiled sadly at him "close?"

Sam gaped at her "actually that´s pretty accurate" "well I should know. We are kinda alike you know" She took the hand he had on the kitchen table and led him to the window in front of the sink so the sun touched their faces. Chloe let go of him to rest on the window "moving around all the time being the smart little brother/sister that looked at his/her brother/sister like the sun came out of their asses?" she lifted her eyebrows with a 'are you serious?' look "Yeah, I guess we are similar" then Sam looked right into her green eyes and placed one hand on her waist and his other hand on her cheek caressing her three little birth marks with his thumb. Her lips parted in surprise, the movement made him focus on her lips making him go cross-eyed since he was, oh so close to her. Chloe observed as his lips got closer to hers and finally he kissed her, the kiss was at first slow, warm and sweet but then it grew into something deep, hard and intoxicating.

She broke the kiss after it became something more and the tall brunette stared at her for a little while when the silence prolonged Chloe said "That. Was. Wow!". "Definitely wow" Sam looked at her. He suddenly blushed seeing her kiss-swollen lips and scratched his neck "so we are friends?" he laughed

"I don´t think friends do that" Chloe pointed giggling and pushed the hair that fell, out of his face.

"I wanted to do that all day and I figured we'd get it out of the way and be friends" Sam smiled at her.

"Well friend as much as I want to hug you and braid our hair together we have work to do first get a map and I´m going to see what the government is saying on TV ok?." She went to the door but before leaving she said "thanks for this? Who knows if I ever would had the chance…" she frowned "this is weird"

"I get what you mean" Sam laughed "I´m glad it was with you too… umm and happy birthday?"

Chloe looked at him "what? Is not my birthday, remember? I say months not days Sam" she laughed but he pointed to the calendar "actually it is your birthday see I kind of looked? Into your things when we were at that house and saw a picture where you were a five or more and your father is dressed as santa, it has written the day of your birth in the back and uh, is today?"

"But, it´s not possible! How did I miss two months of my lif- oh… I, uh, remember. Thanks" she got out of the kitchen like if aliens where after her.

* * *

><p>He felt different but not in love with Chloe she was awesome, cute and okay hot but they were friends so he wasn´t in love with her, she was his only female friend now.<p>

She had come back from her room after the weird incident with her birthday to tell him that if he thought that what they did on the kitchen was a present he was dead wrong, so she wasn´t avoiding him and maybe making escape routes and a plan to get to the woman and a plan B 'because Sam it´s really important to have a plan B if plan A doesn´t work we are all dead and just in case something happens I have to have a plan C' were first priority and they were just friends and she wasn´t avoiding him.

"hey Sam is all ready to roll?" asked his brother Sam was going to answer that yes he and Chloe did finish with everything almost but he remembered what happened and blushed furiously. Dean watched him and his forehead wrinkled "is something wrong Sam?"

"NO!" Sam shouted and rapidly cleared his throat "did you know that today is Chloe´s birthday? We should get her something"

"Really? I thought she said it was in a few months or something if you ask me I think by few she meant _twelve_ months" he laughed

"That´s the thing Dean she forgot, and when I told her what day was she said that it wasn´t possible that two months had passed her it´s all really weird, you think she lost her memory?"

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted scene in The Zombie Idea<strong> (this hapends in the kitchen when Sam kisses chloe, in maybe another universe? I cut it because it was too quick for them to go that way and she is not a whore… yet. Maybe I could use this later, muuuuuch later. Still enjoy –if you can- my first attempt in smut!)

She put her arms around his neck kissing him deep, they break the kiss only to breathe but she keeps kissing him on the jaw, he whispers her name every few minutes to kiss her again but gives up and starts placing little kisses on her neck, her cheek and her lips until she opens up. They kiss again and again. Sam pushes against Chloe and she whimpers feeling his erection on her hip she reaches with her hand to rub his crotch and he groans "_fuck_, Chloe". His hands go to her waist and he lifts her on the counter.

Chloe pushes harder against him wrapping her legs over his waist "_Sam_" she pleads and he places one hand on her thigh caressing her skin with his big and calloused fingers moving them under her skirt "Sam _please_" she doesn´t know what she is asking but Sam seems to know because he starts to move pushing into her through all the layers of clothes faster and harder, the friction is _so good_, his hands and mouth, every place he touches gets hot, she can feel every part in her body throbbing his touch so penetrating.

Sam´s mouth on her, biting her lips furiously so, his hand on her breast under the bra touching, _rubbing_ her nipple. Sam´s bulge rocking in a quick rhythm so sweet against her clit provoking sparks of pleasure, she loses it, It´s an overload of pure pleasure. Chloe arches digging her nails deep in his back "_Sam!_" she cries breathless and it´s all it takes to push him over the edge, he thrusts one last time against her, burying his face in her neck and biting her.

After a few minutes of hard breathing she feels him smile on her skin "sorry for biting you". "yeah well I forgive you because that. Was. Wow." "yeah _definitely_ wow so… friends?".

Comments don´t hurt people, leave me some love?


	3. repost

**I have a beta! So if you are reading this mess (thanks btw) and didn't run away from my awful grammar yet you'll get a better fic so I'm reposting the former chapters and from now on I'll post only after my lovely beta brightcat12 has approved**

**warnings: **lots of zombie bashing lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nobody but damn how I wish I did

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 <strong>-Fight-<strong>

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**September 2012**

Exhausted from walking for miles and miles across the never ending cornfields, Chloe found a old, slightly decrepit water tower where she could rest for the night. The sun was now hiding behind the pink and orange colored clouds and night was falling fast so she lifted the backpack higher on her tired shoulders and climbed the stairs to the tower.

Three months had passed since the big infection, '_the outbreak'_, was unleashed on the world, two and a half since... since everything went to hell.

It was only thanks to her father's position Chloe and her dear sister Lois were trained for _every _fight style and survival tactics available, and since moving to Smallville aka the_ 'Land of the weird, home of the strange '_ for a while, they gained experience with the unusual. Lois always had hated the training and the fact that they were army brats from the start, but as the general used to say, "_Perhaps not now, but sooner rather than later you will thank me for this ´bullshit´ as you seem to enjoy calling it."_

How fitting... the supposed bullshit proved to be very helpful, now Chloe was alive, _surviving_ the hellish situation she found herself in and although her father, General Sam Lane never was 'normal' she missed him.

* * *

><p>Reaching the top of the stairs, Chloe yanked the stairs to let it fall <em>"This way no one could climb up and attack you in the night"<em> her father's words repeated in her mind _"They can't, but one is never too sure."_ Pulling the shotgun and flashlight out of her bag she sat on the cold hard surface, covering herself with the warm poncho. "Fucking zombies" she muttered quietly trying to fall asleep and remembering all the things her father used to tell her.

There are a lot of terms to a word like undead, zombie, ghouls, etc. They said that zombies came from black magic or supernatural causes but that´s a lie, or at least it's not the case here. These zombies were _created_ by a virus, this _disease_ 'the Alkuma' was long ago discovered by Sheik what´s-his-name, somewhere over in Arabia (her memory wasn´t that great, after all her father told her the story when she was quite young,) one of the research labs that was intertwined with military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry 'released' the virus.

This virus spreads by getting into the bloodstream then going to the brain destroying the cells of the frontal lobe and stopping the heart. The brain stays 'asleep' while the body _dies_ for a few minutes, this virus has no origin but has been artificially improved we only know it exists, -well we know _now_ that exists.

The symptoms are split over the 24 hours:

First hour - Pain and discoloration of the infected area after the bite.

Fourth hour - High fever or chills and vomiting.

Eighth hour - Numbing of extremities, increased fever and loss of muscular coordination.

Twelfth hour - Heart rate slowed down and paralysis in the lower body.

Sixteenth hour - Coma.

Twentieth hour – Heart stops and zero brain activity.

Twenty fourth hour - Reanimation.

The Alkuma cannot be passed by any other means except direct fluidic contact, that can be a bite or the brushing from a zombie fluid in an open wound and ingestion of infected meat. The Alkuma affects all living beings; however humans are the only ones that come 'alive' again. The government had been unsuccessful in the search of a cure and nobody knows if there ever had been a solution found.

Dr. Abuchanab, who was her father's friend, thought he could make a cure and since been researching the Alkuma in Argentina for almost twelve years.

Zombies have an estimated 'life' of three to five years. They don´t need to eat, but it is the only order their brain has, it´s a survival instinct, primal like beasts, the need to feed. Their digestive system doesn´t work but still they eat until they explode…literally. Well not explode per se but- the stomach skin does break, so technically….Well they can´t get full because their brain is not able to process that information anymore.

Her father used to say that zombies didn´t have super strength, but it still seemed like they were invincible due to the lack of tiredness or pain, though they can´t run or climb ladders (like emergency staircases) but forever attempt to, no matter how stupid and unsafe it seems, they lack hand-eye coordination, they can´t learn, they don´t have feelings, but they can smell and partially see and thus they can discern the living from one of them.

* * *

><p>It's funny how a father tells something like DNA changing, human stupidity and notions on the revolution of the word to a child of only six, but after seeing your own mother committing suicide- nothing is that scary anymore, also Chloe´s father was a general and he was not used to talking to little girls (especially to his own daughters) since his wife left for good. From then on he didn´t hold anything back, if you ask Chloe she loved him more for not lying to her and since she was young, she was in love with everything strange, bizarre, and unexplained and her father loved her for that too. After that incident with her mom they went to visit her aunt in Smallville just after the meteor shower to keep each other's company.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning the first rays sunlight warmed her face and woke Chloe slowly. She decided to keep on walking south. She packed the things in the bag, put her beanie on carefully hiding her hair and put on her arab scarf covering half of her face she got up and slipped into the rafters that supported the tower.<p>

"_Country zones are the safest, by all means avoid cities which is where all the preys are"_ she repeated _"They will stop only if they lose contact with the prey, make a successful kill or are destroyed"_

In the bottom of the rafters she gave a little jump to land on the grass, she smoothed down her outfit and pulled out a map "Okay I'm in Lawrence and I have to go here" she put her finger over a city "well it will take me like a month to reach there" she sighed and started walking again. "Fucking zombies I'm going to fucking kill every one of you, not letting me have my morning almond mocha with extra whip! Stupid zombies" she murmured vehemently walking down the muddy road.

* * *

><p>Paying attention, she heard the eerie silence of the wildlife. Chloe stiffened. That was bad news, and so she decided to investigate. She walked more slowly to see what was happening, after a few minutes she met with the unmistakable groans and at least twenty zombies around something or someone, probably a prey she thought. Suddenly she heard someone shout.<p>

"Dean! What´s the plan?" The voice was unmistakably male.

Moving faster she saw two men, one was a brunette who was a bit taller than the other man with sandy blond hair, being cornered by the WD (walking dead) and if anyone is against the nickname…too bad. She could name them as she fucking pleased.

"I don´t know Sammy... I guess this is goodbye" the man- Dean she presumed, had such a heartbreaking expression on his face, that for a moment she thought of Lois. That steeled Chloe's resolves and she decided to break one of her father´s most important rules... _don´t be a hero_.

She got her crossbow and arrows out of her backpack and started shooting the arrows to their heads, some turned to her so she thought what the hell "Hey, you ugly mother-fuckers!"the yelling caught the others attention too and all the WDs heads turned quickly to her, dropping their jaws and moaning horrible as they followed Chloe, one after another she finished them until no more arrows were left, and by that time there were only five left, she dropped the crossbow and reached to the titanium crowbar on her back and attacked them, another of her father´s rules being broken... _never compromise in hand to hand combat this is only a last option!_

With the back of the crowbar she hit the first two zombies through the eye socket, next she got the other two with a blow to the head and Chloe managed to make the last one come closer with the curved part of the crowbar so she could stab him with the back of said weapon. After she finished and observed that there was no more danger she packed her two weapons and a few arrows, that she could re-use later, back from the decomposed bodies and figure out where she could get going and not waste valuable sunlight for travel.

"Wait! How? What?" the tall brunette one- Sammy, she thought was his name or nickname, asked.

She looked at him "The only way to kill a zombie is complete damage to the brain, never touch a undead corpse, cremation is the best option to get rid of the corpse, the smoke of a burned corpse does not spread the virus, heat kills the virus" her father's words left her mouth without warning.

"What are you? A crazy midget ninja?" Dean asked eyeing her in humor and awe in his voice.

This time she looked at Dean "I´m NOT a CRAZY MIDGET! or a ninja" she responded with annoyance pulling her beanie and letting her hair fall she kept the scarf thought, Chloe turned around to keep walking and muttered unsavory words about ungrateful jerks and stupid WDs when more came in view "Great!, if you two want to stay alive you better leave the area ASAP, they are coming" she headed for the opposite direction quickly.

"Hey" the older? Man asked in a low voice on her right "How do you know that much about zombies?" keeping the pace.

"My- my father taught some things when I was a child" she answered eyeing the possible escape routes if more WD where near.

"So you are a hunter?" Sammy- Sam who was on her left, asked this time.

"No... I was raised in an army base in Fort Riley but you could say I´m an army brat instead of a hunter" she laughed slightly.

"So how does the army know about voodoo?" the handsome sandy haired man, who she thought was Dean, asked.

"You know Dean, it _is _Dean, right? You ask a lot of questions and I don´t have the time to answer them and why should I? So leave me alone, you and Sam should go your own way and-"

Dean extended a hand "Dean, nice to meet you" and smirked but she didn´t take his hand just kept going on the street, he motioned to the other men "This is my brother Sam, we were running low on ammo and food so we went out for provisions and our house was attacked, our grandfather got half eaten alive and we had to kill him five days ago and then these zombies corned us. Thank you for saving us by the way" he spoke but this time he looked angry at her.

"Dean!" his brother shoved him off when he reached close to her "She has nothing to do with this"

Chloe looked Dean in the eye "I´m _so_ sorry. Really I am, but I don´t know, but if you look around, the whole world has lost a lot, people all over the globe have lost someone or something very important to them, they've lost everything in their lives _even_ their lives and not to sound rude but if you are going to follow me, be quiet and stop yelling" she pointed behind them without even looking, there were already at least eight Zombies following suit.

"Right, umm…" Sam started, but Chloe cut him off.

"I´m Chloe La- I mean Sullivan… Chloe Ann Sullivan-Lane… long story." She laughed humorlessly with an edge of hysteria, which Sam identify, as Dean did that when he was hiding something silly, like in the prank wars they used to have.

"Uh-huh… so Chloe? Why do you know so much about these zombies?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"First they are not zombies-"

Dean interrupted "Hate to break it to you Nancy Drew but-"

"If you LET ME FINISH!" he held his hands in surrender "The Alkuma is a _virus_ it has nothing to do with the occult-"

"Yeah? How so? They are dead and the next moment they are trying to eat my brain, it looks pretty much-"

"No, you don´t get it. They are not voodoo zombies or any paranormal zombies, voodoo zombies are different alright, end of the story" she speeded the pace.

"Can you explain it to us? Please?" Sam put on his puppy eyes, which she found so cute! If he ordered her to eat a zombie she would do it happily.

"Okay they don´t have emotions, they don´t think, they don´t eat you, they feel pain and can be controlled and the WDs are-"

"WDs?" Dean looked at her.

"Walking dead" she explained.

"Oh" Sam nodded.

"WDs? How old are you? Fifteen? " Dean said mocking her.

"Almost eighteen" she pouted.

"What?" both bothers asked at the same time.

"What? I'm eighteen in a month!"

"You are 17? Since when did your father start teaching you?" Sam asked

"Well, my father spoke to me about this when I was six, but he started to get me and my sister ready when I was about seven and Lois was eleven years old. almost for… like eight years? That reminds me, how old are you?" she frowned, her father always told her _you have to know your comrades Chloe, otherwise you can be deceived. _

"I'm twenty-one and Sammy is eighteen"

"Huh, I thought you two were older, like Sam was twenty something and you... well older" she giggled in Dean´s face, and the man just snorted.

"So… WDs?" Sam interrupted.

"Right, this is what my father told me 'The Alkuma' attacks the brain destroying the frontal lobe the heart stops, but the brain shifts, this virus has no origin just we know that exists. The Alkuma is passed only by direct fluidic and it has no cure yet..."

* * *

><p>After seven extensive hours of conversation and walking on the road, the sun was hiding again and Chloe was searching for the tallest refuge around.<p>

"So where is your father? Is he dead?"

"Dean! Dude! What the hell?" his brother hit him behind the head and they started hitting each other on the arms.

She laughed softly "It's okay, he is dead but he died two years ago, we went to live with uncle Gabe in Smallville" she faked a smile "that´s why I had to change my name I´m I minor so he was my tutor, my aunt was married to him but she left him a long time ago but he is-was still my uncle after everything.

"And Lois?" Dean asked obviously trying small talk.

Chloe´s heart stopped for a second "I- It´s getting late, we should go there" she pointed towards a two cases house running to the porch

"_The high places are the safest, never get in a __basement always attics or roofs, sleep is necessary always do patrols, if you are alone, only patrol on the daytime, never forget to secure doors and windows sleep with a flashlight and a gun in hand, be as silent as much as you can, always be ready to run,__ If you hear nothing, they are close..."_

Okay, her dead father was seriously playing with her brain, everything was like a recording in her mind all the things her father told her and she forgot were coming back in full force, and she was getting major headaches with all the flashbacks and memories.

* * *

><p>Reaching the front door of the house she stopped, placing a finger to her lips to quiet the Winchesters, she listened to her surroundings. It seemed that no one was inside the house she knocked three times waited and knocked two more, when nothing happened she ring the bell waited and opened the door and surprisingly she found... nothing, well that was a first, in every single house she broke there were at least one WD waiting to eat her, she let the brothers enter the house.<p>

She turned her eyes towards Dean "That´s something you have to do _always_ stop and listen also look and smell you never know when something might attack"

* * *

><p>"Dean, make sure every window and door is locked, and take this" she threw him the crowbar. Which fell on the floor because he dodged it, she scowled at him and took the crowbar from the floor.<p>

"Who died and put you in charge princess?" He crossed his arms looking at her.

"If you don´t want to take my orders go ahead I'm not going to do jack about it"

She turned to Sam smiling like a loon "Oh my loyal knight will you please do what _delicate_ lady Deanna can´t, I will be truly grateful" she batted her eyelashes and joined her hands in her chest.  
>"Sure Chloe" he laughed grabbing the crowbar from her and then turned to his brother to stare at him.<br>"Chick isn´t my mother to order me around" Dean shrugged.

She went to check out the kitchen to see what was edible. When Sam came back Chloe had some cans of food of really dubious content to eat, they didn't have labels so it was going to be surprise to all, and she gave him one plus a spoon. "It´s not your everyday food, but what is nowadays?" she sighed and talked to Dean who was in the sofa cleaning a gun he found in the garage. "_Damsel_ Deanna fragile flower please come to eat your banquet before it gets cold!" and winked at Sam.  
>Dean came looking at her like he was trying not to choke her to death "Okay I give up. It's really weird that you're talking to me like that, stop its gross" he snarled the last part.<br>"Oh Lady _Deanna _did I offend you? It wasn´t my intention, would you like for me to stop… _bright eyes_?" her eyes shone with mirth and she had to look away to not laugh at his face.  
>"Please, I will do whatever you want!" Dean smiled at her slightly.<br>"Nah, its fine here take this" she gave him a can and a spoon too. They opened the cans and Chloe let out a girly squeal of happiness, because her can was pineapple Sam had something with chicken and Dean got something that looked like dog food but he didn't complain so it must been acceptable to eat.  
>"You know, if it weren´t for the fact that I'm a guy I would totally use that to make him do stuff" Sam pointed to his brother with the spoon after taking a bite.<br>"Har har har, you two are so funny I'm not saving your asses from WDs next time"  
><em>There´s no next time<em> Chloe said to herself, it was nice having someone to spend the time but this was dangerous _sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way _or betray you that was what her father implied without really saying it_.  
><em>"mhmm" she responded not looking to their eyes.

They took turns to patrol' Chloe's began at 4am and ended at 6am, so in that time she had time to leave them and continue her journey, lucky for her they were out in seconds.

When the Winchesters woke up she was long gone. Sam looked for her in the entire house but just founded a note.

* * *

><p><em>She stood on the front door "If I leave them without a reason they will probably end up thinking some zombie ate me so I better write something..." she got a paper and started writing.<em>

Dear Sam and Lady Deanna:  
>I´m not dead or eaten by a zombie I decided that it was better for both of you to be without me, I can take care of myself but I don´t think this could work, I can´t protect someone who doesn´t want to be protected. Rest assured I left some weapons and food for you, though I'm not leaving the coffee it´s mine, and like my father used to said schools are awesome, the hospital and the police station may be nice when a thief enters your house but never when a zombie is nearly eating you. Supermarkets are a bad idea, family markets and bodegas are good, study your plans carefully before doing anything.<p>

_Be safe, Chloe_

After reading the note, Sam hit Dean to wake him up. "Dean! Dean Wake up, Chloe's gone."

Chapter 2 -**Reunion-**

**Somewhere in Oklahoma**

**September 11****th**

Chloe felt guilty for leaving the brothers behind, but she really, _really _couldn't risk the chance to get to Dr Zach and help him with a cure to the Alkuma. She needed to travel fast, watching over the brothers and fighting with one of them was an accident waiting to happen, one little mistake and she could end dead and the humanity lost.

Some might think it's too much to handle for an almost 18 years old teen but her father did everything to prepare her. If she could get to the Doc and make a cure within two years from now then, she had 7 years to cure/kill the Alkuma in the earth and stop the virus, but, if by then the mortality was lost… well, she had to make important and tricky schemes to continue the human race, though for now the first stop was in LSU.

A University, a place with lots of WDs just her luck. Chloe needed to find Caroline Blackwood -one of her father's acquaintances- get to México from there to Brazil and take all the people her father had listed to the doctor.

She had a week to get to that woman and shit! Not just a month to get to the doc! That would take obviously more than five months with the entire group of people on foot! Well when the time she had to cross that bridge she would and set it on fire just for fun, for now she kept walking.

"It's freezing!" she shivered "It's cold and I want coffee" Chloe pouted but carried on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Kansas<strong>

**8:00 a.m.**

Dean woke up to his brother beating him to death. Sam knew better than to try and wake him up early so he figured it was important, "there better be a zombie eating your leg right now or so help me. I'm gonna-"

"Chloe is gone" his brother said faintly and because he thought Dean hadn't heard he said more loudly "Chloe is gone!"

The older brother looked shocked at Sam "...you... what are you?" he cleared his throat "You mean like gone I'm talking to the toaster gone or a zombie ate me gone?" Dean was freaking out on the inside blaming himself for her death already, he shouldn't have talked to her like that maybe she was pissed and went out and a zombie-

"What? No! She left a note, here take it" Sam gave him the paper.

"_I don't think this would work? I can't protect someone who doesn't want to be protected? _Who does she think she is? Fucking Buffy?" he got up from the sofa and went to the bathroom leaving Sam to bitch alone.

* * *

><p>He was washing his head when a thought crossed his mind, now they were alone, well, since little they were on their own but they had their mother's family- their grandfather. Even though he wasn't the best there were some people out there who were worse, but now they were all dead and he wasn't going to hunt his father down who probably died too, anyhow they may as well go to Bobby, the man was like a father to them. He smiled slightly and began to sing as they had a place to go now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Oklahoma<strong>

**September 17****th**

"Dude, stop! I know it was my fault but stop being such a whinny ass, today is… what? Sixth day since she ditched us? Stop moping"

"Dean! She could be dead or scared or- or I don't know, a bear could have attacked her!"

"...Sam? Did you hear what came out of your mouth? Seriously? A bear? That's like, last in her list of worries, a zombie, now that's something she would be- scratch that, a zombie would be scared of her, chick knows her weapons" he smirked "Besides you read the note she is capable of take care of herself and us"

"If you just... why are you so? Such a jerk? Couldn't you just admit that maybe she was capable-"

"Shut it and hurry up we've gotta get to Bobby´s" Dean said adjusting his backpack.

Apparently Chloe didn´t left them with only the note that Sam found, she slipped a note in one of Dean's pockets and not just any pocket his back pocket! How she managed to do it was out of Dean mind, but thanks to that he got what he and Sam needed. They went on to Arkansas to the Singer Salvage Yard, they found a house on their way to rest there (with coffee this time no thanks to her,) and if he didn't show his letter to Sam well that was nobody's business but his, he might as well describe word for word just from the countless times he read the letter while Sammy was asleep but that wasn't because he was worried, not at all.

* * *

><p>It was against what Chloe told him in the note but Dean couldn't help himself after all it was a Chevy Impala 67 right there in the middle of the street waiting for him I mean come on! And anyways bikes are lame.<p>

"Sasquatch, I think I'm in love!" he said looking at the car "she is without a doubt gorgeous., absolutely ignoring Sam he pictured himself on those seats as he was getting closer to the car.

"Dude! Gross! I knew you were kind of missing the sex thing but seriously? A zombie? eww" Sam made a disgusted face in the direction of a woman who had one missing arm, but if you ask Dean, she was a little okay, even dead.

"First Sam are you kidding me, thing? Sex is sex dude, and second I wasn't talking about that zombie I was talking about that car on the left of the zombie chick, and third that's totally racist. Just because she is a WD that doesn't make her less beautiful inside and outside... well when she was alive now her insides are totally gross, I think I can see worms on her tits" he scrunched his nose.

"Why were you even watching there? Ugh I can believe you are my brother" Sam dropped his sack on the back seat.

"Whatever Samantha you love me. Now get your bitchy ass in the car"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Arkansas<strong>

**September 13****th**

Chloe was stuck, not entirely her fault but when she arrived to the nice little house in some neighbourhood and couldn't get out of the place no matter how you watch it.

"I can't believe this! I'm the best! But this is just stupid" Chloe had broken in to a house that, well, was pretty much a trap. She opened the door to the house and the last owners of the house (who were complete idiots) had dug a hole in front of the door that leaded to the basement so she fell 13 or 12 feet down, thanks god she didn't break a leg but she had no way up.

The room was empty only a bag of clothes she found on the basement and the things in her bag (that was some granola bars and dry food, water, weapons, clothes, first aid kit and a couple of pictures and whatsits) the rope plus the crossbow where lost because she had to hold up some zombies and the only way was, _blah blah blah! Stop recalling your amazing ideas and think something new with what you got munchkin!_ Her sister's voice echoed in her head.

She looked up to where the door was yet to close, "And I thought that I was gonna die in _the_ zombie fight too, but no I have to die the lamest way, starvation! Puh-lease!" she sat on the floor arms close to her chest starting to feel trapped like the nightmares she had after her mother's death "I don't want to die" she whispered and started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Arkansas<strong>

**September 19**

Dean knew he should have listened to that nagging little voice in his head that sounded a lot like Chloe but the car was so nice and her seats... okay focus Dean. Run faster! What's the fucking plan?

"Dean I think this is getting ridiculous, is the second time we got caught with zombies trying to eat us, any ideas?" Sam panted from his left.

"Um…. I'm thinkin' Sammy" Dean was a little behind his brother now, damn him and his mutant long legs!

"Well start thinking quickly asshole! This is your fault!" Sam said. They were running from WDs because, the car died and the motor made a funny noise that may or may not have been a little explosion and the noise attracted WDs. They left the car in such a hurry that they forgot their bags.

"Okay, okay well I could throw them this rock in the head and-"

"Okay batman first you have one freaking little stone against seven WDs and second its not going to work!" the zombies slowly cornered them against a car.

"Well at least I'm thinking something!"

"Less thinking more action dude" Sam punched Dean in the arm.

"Listen bitch-face one more comment about this being my fucking fault and I'm throwing you to the zombies. I told you! I'm working on it, okay?"

* * *

><p>Chloe knew that after her breakdown everything would be a little clearer in her mind. Like if by crying she was going to survive, it might help for stress but crying wasn't getting her out of the basement, so yeah.<p>

"Sucks to be me" she muttered in the lone basement. She got all of the things in her bag from the last to the first and it wasn't of any help at all, like she knew. So her plan was mostly divide her food and eat a reduced amount of it so she could make it through, unless she really wanted to die of hunger. So the first few days went like in the blink of an eye. On the fourth day, in the morning, she sat on the floor to listen to what Lois's voice said (which Chloe knew was just her mind trying to make her take a hint) so she sat in a meditation pose, humming quietly.

"humm I need to find a way hummmmm to get out of here hummmm" she said that 'till midday and came up with the most surreal ideas any person in crack would, she was hungry okay? You can't think on an empty stomach. But she hit jackpot with the craziest one. The idea was attract the Zombies into the house to eat her, but those things would just fall down with her and make a zombie stair for her to climb out and go to set the house on fire.

The next day when she got up she dusted her clothes smiled and prepared to start the zombie stair idea "okay so I need noise" _Never attract the enemy, a surprise attack is much efficient_ her father orders like a recording in her mind.

Chloe had no other choice and she started to yell, for over an hour. Which by the way anti-climactic much? No zombie was at sight, but when she started singing, that was another story.

Some zombies later… At three or so she climbed quickly because anything that can go wrong will in fact go wrong but not by so not need in tempt the devil. Thus the house burning and barbeque zombie party was cancelled; besides Chloe didn't want to spend the matches on them.

_You are such a cheap bastard_ the voice of her sister said teasing her inside her head.

"Lois the matches are really important, you'll have your zombie barbeque later" she laughed.

So off she went on her way to save the earth. On her third day of "saving mankind" Chloe stopped when she heard the familiar voice of Sam, yet again she found the brothers surrounded.

"Well start thinking quickly asshole this is your fault"

* * *

><p>They heard someone snort from behind the WDs<p>

"If this is going to become a frequent activity please stop it. It's funny the first time, the second it's just lame"

The brothers looked behind the zombies and there she stood their salvation, one little Chloe Anne Sullivan Lane.

Sam looked at her and smiled "Chloe! Thank god, I was so worried. I thought a bear attacked you or something," instantly he relaxed when he didn't see any injuries on her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow "A bear? No but I had other problems" she started slicing the heads of the WDs with a- is that a machete? Where did she get that? Maybe Dean was right and she knew her weapons and a bear didn't stand a chance, which filled Sam with relief.

"What? Problems little Buffy couldn't handle" his brother said pissed.

"Oh well the usual shebang, unhg" she smashed her fist against a zombie to make it step back "I played Alice in wonderland and got trapped on a hole but I managed to escape, I bored myself six ways to Sunday by the way, but well, I'm fine thanks for asking" she used the machete to stab the zombies in the eye and break through the brain, some were harder and she just cut the spinal column. She smiled when all the zombies stayed on the floor.

Chloe threw the machete on the floor drying the sweat of her face, she placed her hands on her pockets and stood there smiling.

"Nice shirt" said Sam approaching her, the idiot was smiling like a moron and Dean felt something in his gut that he didn't want to name.

"Thanks puppy, I found it on this crazy house where I fell" she smiled at Sam and gave him a hug.

When those two became so close? Dean thought to himself. "Puppy?" he asked with annoyance by the nickname.

Chloe and Sam laughed "Umm Chloe says that when I want something I pull on the puppy eyes" and his brother blushed, he _blushed_!

"Hi to you too Dean, want to explain to me why you two where surrounded by those zombies?" Chloe asked raising a brow.

"Dean found a car. The car died, it was quite funny hearing him trying to get the car working by telling it that he loved her, that's when the motor blow up, the noise was pretty loud" Sam said shrugging as he put an arm around Chloe

"Well you would think that walking is the best option to avoid the WDs won't you Sam?" she put an arm around Sam's waist smiling to Dean "yup you can't trust something you can't feel, like say, your legs" the dork was flirting with her? Well, that was new.

"Well we wanted to get faster to where we are going and bikes are so lame, besides you left what do you care? Huh? You can go now we don't need you" he snarled at her

"You are right it looked like you had everything in control so I guess I'm going my own way I was right this is never going to work" she let go of Sam to grab her bag

"Hey! Chloe wait a minute he didn't meant that, He is just like that please _please_ stay with us, we need you" Sam said as he took her hands in his which made Dean more pissed.

"No we DON´T! We were just fine Sam, let go of her" he roared.

"Yes we do Dean. Didn't you notice how we were once again almost eaten by zombies? We need to make plans and follow them, not go half-cocked running into thing all the time!" Sam let go of Chloe and grabbed his brother's arm and said to her "we are going there for a little chat. Wait here" he ordered sweetly at her.

She couldn't hear what where they talking but there was a lot of flying arms, some hard shoves and pinched faces it looked like Sam was wining though they shook hands and returned.

"Maybe we need you a little" Dean grumbled

Sam looked at her "Like _a lot_ Chloe, besides is better to travel together you can come with us to Bobby's and-" "uh, no, no I can't" "What? Yes you can we are close just reach-"

"No Sam I mean I have to be somewhere else"

Dean looked at her indignant "Where?"

She inhaled "…".

"My father wanted me to find this woman Caroline Blackwood at LSU and take her to Dr. Zachary and synthesize a cure because her blood is immune to the virus and Dr. Julius Rey in Mexico city and Brasilia I have to go there and search for Zaira Da Silva and now probably everyone is dead and maybe Caroline died too because a zombie ate her and we won´t have a future because we are going to be eaten and the humans are going to be extinct and it will be all my fault and I have only seventeen for Christ sake I'm not- YES. I mean yes I am capable of this I am and I have to breathe just _breathe_" and then she started to hyperventilate in the floor.

Dean knelt and gave her an awkward pat in her shoulder "O-kay Chloe easy there, we can escort you there. Right Sam?"

"Yes just calm down Chloe okay? Dean and I can go with you but maybe first we have to go to Bobby's because we don´t have many weapons" just then Chloe reacted "What? No! You can't. This is dangerous you two need to learn a lot and I don´t have time or- oh my god what if Dr. A is dead? Who's gonna make the cure? We are all going to die and… and Lucy and Clark and Lo- they are all dead and-"

SMACK!

The teenager held her hand to her cheek, she and Sam where staring open mouthed at Dean, who had just slapped her.

"You need to calm the fuck down alright? It's gonna be okay Blondie we know things okay, maybe not like you but we can hold our battles the zombies just caught us by surprise-" "twice" Sam remarked, Dean ignored his brother "without weapons again but we are going to be better at it, you can teach us okay? Now lets go its getting late and we need to go to Bobby's".

"Fine, lets go" Sam trailed the shorter man.

The brothers didn't see that Chloe was still on the floor, shaking "Guys?" her voice trembling "I don't think I can get up" they turned to her and when Sam was reaching to grab her, his brother stopped him with a hand in his ribcage. "Sammy grab the backpack I'll carry her" Sam nodded and went to grab the things in the floor. Dean knelt down and turned so she could climb "need a piggy ride sweetheart?" he smirked at her, she lay her arms around his neck and put her legs around his hips, when she was secured in his back he stood. Chloe pressed her chest against Dean's back and breathed in his ear. "Thanks Dean" Chloe spoke softly and buried her face in his neck breathing in his woodsy scent one more time, not catching the blush that reached Dean's neck and ears "Right you, ah you're welcome."

"Wow, I didn't think I'll see the day you _blushed_" Sam laughed "anyways she is sleep I don´t think she heard you" he snickered swinging the machete,

"Shut up bitch." Dean barked.

"Jerk. You do know that you're still blushing?" Sam huffed.

* * *

><p>On the way to Bobby's, the brothers had to alternate with holding her in their backs but she didn't wake up not even once. But when Sam carried her she started sneezing, Dean thought it was hilarious because Sam's hair tickled her nose and his didn't.<p>

**El Dorado, Arkansas**

**September 19****th**

Chloe Stirred awake and found herself laying in the futon of a house occupied with dust, scattered bottles, books around and some old unshaven dude staring at her, his posture made her remember her father but his appearance was more like Clark's father you know flannel shirt jeans boots the only difference was a cap.

She sat on the sofa and stared at his face because it looked like she was being tested, after several minutes he decided that she passed because he sat on the other side of the futon.

"You must be Bobby… sorry for intruding. Is this your house? I'm Chloe nice to meet you" she extended a hand and he took it

"Well kid I must say I wasn't so shocked I already assumed they would bring someone, those idjits!" he shook his head "anyways you are not intruding, my boys practically carried you here and talking about that, you ain´t looking too good there, you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I panicked for a little…" she decided to tell the whole story, or at least some of the story " for a few days I had some troubles so I'm kind of hungry and I hadn't slept so good. By the way, where are they?" she looked at the rest of the room as if they were hiding behind the furniture.

"They went to get the weapons and a car, we are driving in three days to find that lady you are looking for, but, I won't be going further"

"It's okay it-"

"No it's not okay you are too young to have the entire world depending on you, kid how old are you for real?"

"I'm seventeen! I'm not a child and my father did everything he could to teach me how to fight and kill this zombies. I have scars to prove it!" she started to pull over her shirt just in the same moment the Winchester decided to show up. Leaving them staring at the situation. The first who spoke was Dean who was quite strangely sounding calm about the situation he just walked in on, unlike Sam who was gaping like fish looking from Chloe to Bobby to Chloe again.

"Umm Bobby, what the heck?"

"Chloe pull that down!" shrieked Sam from the door and ran over to cover her when she didn't.

"The kid was showing me what her father did to her" Bobby said as he sipped his whisky.

From the doorway Dean yelled "What?" as Sam started to pull the shirt over her ribs to take a look and was stunned. Chloe's back was marred with scars that looked like knife wounds, "Why?" Sam asked softly, caressing the marks with barely there touches that ghosted over her flesh raising goosebumps. She nearly didn't hear him because Dean shouted at the same time "That SONUVA BITCH!" Then, hello wall, meet Dean Winchester's fist. Chloe batted away Sam's hands of her and went to help Dean.

"He didn't do anything, it was training and it had to be with everything he got so I could be better and anyways not all the scars are from him" Dean look at her face with shock, she ignored him and examined his hand and when nothing seemed broken she let go to sit on the couch. She began the story about how her father trained her and clarify who was the other person. Sam and Bobby joined her while Dean stared at her.

* * *

><p>Dean was already missing her warm hands when she sat on the couch his brother and Bobby on each side so he had no other choice than to sit on a chair and listen to the story of how Sam Lane 'prepared' his daughters.<p>

Bobby once said that John was blinded for what happened to their mother and that he was planning on make them good little soldiers to go on a crusade for Mary Winchester so Bobby contacted their grandfather to take them away from 'that crazy man that used to be their father'.

Dean thought that maybe if Bobby hadn't made that call he could have been the one with scars all over and maybe that way he could help Chloe better, but it wasn't like that and he would never let his father hurt Sammy. So he just focused in Chloe's voice and tales of how she went all over the country, that one time her father left Lois and her in an island for a week with nothing but a knife when she was only eight, when she made her first bow and set of arrows to survive in the woods, that she knew how to use a katana but she didn't know why her father thought a katana will be useful 'I mean if the other person had a gun then I would be a colander eh not much use for a sword is it?' and she would laugh as if was the most normal thing to say. She spoke about how her little sister Lucy lived in a boarding school and she saw her only at festivities, that her best friends when she was ten years old where a pocket knife and a laptop.

It wasn't a story of childhood it was the last man standing gets a prize or something, granted Sam and he weren't the poster boys for normal but they went to school they had friends and grandpa Campbell wasn't harsh on them in hunts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lane Household<strong>_

_**July 2002**_

"_Jesus Christ, dad! Look at her back! Why did you cut her like tha- that wasn't even a fair fight! What is wrong with you?" "Lois, she needs to learn to use a knife, you know how this works if she doesn't dodges the attack I can't stab her, so one cut on the back for each mistake" "she is seven! Let me take her to-" "no, Lois one day you won't be there to protect her and then what? Chloe dies. If she knows this she can survive." "Survive? Survive what? You're insane!" Lois shuts the door behind her as she runs to the hallway_

_Chloe knows her father is not supposed to do this, making her a warrior but she loves him. He loves her and her sisters and he didn't try to kill Chloe… at least for real. He is teaching her how to defend herself against zombies and bad people, her father is a hero. She glances at his father's back and goes to stab him. The general barely blocks the knife and smiles "good girl."_

_**Fort Riley**_

_**May 2004**_

"_Come on girls you have to finish your opponent!" General Lane looked at his daughters fighting he was proud of the improvement from Lois in battle Chloe failed in that area but unlike Lois she was like her father she was better at research, she was intelligent she could break into any computer she was like a computer for each plan she had a prediction how every variation could lead to disaster how each blow affected, she was excellent in medical treatment Chloe might not be the force but you survive with intelligence not brute force._

"_Come on Lois you are wining finish her!" he knew Lois was weak in spirit so he always had to push "then I will finish her myself" that made her react she quickly went to stop him_

"_No! Dad I will do it!" she looked at him pleading but she had to learn that every choice had its consequence even if you wanted to do good_

"_Step up Lois" _

"_Dad! Please, she can barely stand steady and her right arm is broken! Her leg doesn't look good either"_

"_I know, good job" the general pats Lois in the shoulder_

_He stood in front of Chloe and she immediately attacked him but not with full speed so he escaped the blow to the ribs, he grabbed her right arm and she screamed but that didn't stopped her, with her left hand she gripped his shirt holding herself and with that she kicked him in the groin hard with her good leg. The general screamed in pain and let her go and then she passed out._

"_Excellent Chloe, you're always doing the impossible" he looked at his other daughter "Lois fix her up" Lois stared at him "but I don't know how! SHE is the one that knows!" he barely glanced at his daughters, "well wake her up and make her heal herself or start reading your medical books when I tell you to." _

_Lois made sure that he was long gone before screaming, "fuck you! You disgusting motherfucking prick!" _

_She breathed and looked at her sister, "fuck! Chloe?" she kneeled at her side "wake up, wake up, little sis, come on" Chloe opened her eyes "he left?" "Yes he is gone what do I do?" "First get me some painkillers, get the first aid kid and don't let me sleep because I need you to stitch me up and you aren't good at that and when you finish my leg you are taking me to the doctor for the arm but only for the arm don't let him see anything else" "god Chloe I wish we had born in some plain family where the only thing causing me pain would be a freaking essay" Chloe didn't answered to that._

_**Lane household**_

_**August 2004**_

_Lois wanted to be normal she wanted to run away, but if they left, their father would be alone. Who would help him? Who will train with him?_

_Chloe looked at her sister packing a bag with clothes and more stuff. She was angry at herself because Chloe's knee didn't heal like it was supposed and a visit to the doctor confirmed that her knee needed surgery _

"_Lo it wasn't your fault seriously if I had blocked your blow-"_

"_Are you even listening to yourself? In the first place I shouldn't be punching you! _

_If we were normal, we would be okay no scars, no training and no guns. I'm not his daughter anymore! We are going to leave today you are with me?" she looks at Chloe in the eye and sees her answer "I don't understand why you wanna stay"_

"_He is our father Lois! I can't just leave him… come on Lois don't run away please how are you going to live?" "If money is the problem I have everything planed this training will serve for something! We can hold up a bank and that money will last us, if we know how to spend it. Don't look at me like that. You know we can perfectly rob a bank and not be busted." "Don't do it Lo I'm not going" _

"_Suit yourself little sis" Lois grabbed her bag without looking at Chloe and went downstairs to the back door, her sister followed Lois_

"_I guess I'll see you around Chlo" _

_Tears were running down Chloe's cheeks "Don't go Lo… if not for me do it for yourself, you know he is gonna find you, one way or another he is gonna find you and drag you here again like the last three times" Chloe started sobbing harder_

"_Don't cry little munchkin this time he won't find me I promise" Lois kissed Chloe's forehead and went out in the night like always._

"_That's what I'm afraid of, Lo, one day he won't"_

_Two days later General Sam brought her older daughter to home for the fourth time_

* * *

><p>"I just couldn´t said no to my father you know? And I was trying to convince Lois to not run away."<p>

"Where is Lois now?" Sam saw horror in Chloe's face "I'm sorry I didn't…" he looked at his hands like they were suddenly the most fascinating things ever..

The story moved on to Lois partying and how in her prom she got a tank to drop her in the school on prom night, that only time their father agreed to let them have normal school life for a teen even for a year. When she reached the part where her father died of an aneurism Dean didn´t felt sorry for thinking the asshole had it coming 'after he died Lois and I never fought again, well apart from the one major fight when she found me training because I promised her I wouldn't do it. I never won against her without weapons but that time I did, after that I never lied to her again but the face she got every time I said I was going to do some training said it all and it wasn´t that my training was at suicide slums in the dark side of Metropolis it was because I won and deep inside she knew that the only time she got some love from our father was when she beat me…

* * *

><p>After the conversation Bobby prepared a room for Chloe across the hall and by midnight everyone was in their rooms safe for the first time in a long while. Bobby had the area secure by cameras, censors and whatever shit he found for the salvage yard.<p>

After Sam took a long bath and put some boxers he found on, he sat in his bed "Hey Dean? Remember that time I pushed you-" "it wasn´t your fault Sammy" came the reply from the bed in the other side of the room "I know Dean I just wanted to let you know that-"

"I know"

"Just I don´t want you to hate me you know? She said that Lois busted her knee and she said it with a smile how sad is that? I felt so guilty that you broke your leg because of me." Dean laughed, "Oh I remember that, you were like a maid 'Dean do you want some water? Dean are you comfortable? Dean are you sure you can go to the bathroom alone? Dean...?' Man I was so pissed that you never left me alone that I couldn´t enjoy your sorrow…" he exhaled "you are my brother Sammy I don´t hate you just like Chloe didn´t hate Lois. Now shut up and go to sleep"

Sam rested his head on the pillow and considered for a moment what tomorrow could bring "I love you Dean-"

Dean threw at Sam his pillow in the face "Oh for the love of God shut up!" and, Sam knew that his brother wouldn´t sleep without his pillow and his pride wouldn´t let him ask for it so he did the next best thing to do, he threw his shoe. If Dean wanted his pillow he should have said something. Now Sam had extra fluffiness to sleep.

Chloe felt torn she had a few choices now: 1- leave and save the world the best she could, 2- let them help and risk their lives or 3- try and convince then to stay away from the magnet of trouble she was. The first option, after some considering was stupid, she already told them where she had to go so yeah dumb of her and a solo mission was risky. The second option was the comfy one she may as well divide the work, there were more hands to help her and some support when she had panic but then someone was certainly going to die for that, she just knew. The third option was dumber than the first one because if she knew something about the Winchesters by now is exhibit A that they were stubborn as mules and exhibit B they didn't like to follow orders. She got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

* * *

><p>Chloe´s sleep wear was not sexy, really it was some loose slacks that fell under her hipbones and a ratty t-shirt that she outgrow so it was kind of tight and short and had a hole placed on one of her ribs, when she stretched to grab a glass the shirt raised and Dean caught a glimpse of Chloe´s scars they didn´t lessened her beauty and he found himself wanting to run his hands on her shoulders, kiss her neck and- "Dean?" Chloe said waving her hand in front of him. When the hell did she move? "Dean, are you okay?"<p>

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" he cleared his throat "I wanted some water."

"Oh of course let me reach that glass" she brushed against him to reach for the glass.

She wasn´t wearing a bra, she is not wearing a- she did that on purpose! Right? "Dean?"

"What?" he shocked his head to clear his thoughts.

"Here drink up" she handed him a glass of water. He was drinking when she smirked "you are going to pop your eyes out if you keep staring at my chest like that"

Dean choke on the water and spilled it all over himself "I wasn´t!"

"Uh huh… Right… it´s uncomfortable to you that I sleep without any underwear?"

And just like that she went upstairs leaving him sputtering.

* * *

><p>When she got to her room, she couldn´t control the blush that crept in her cheeks. Chloe couldn´t believe what she had just said to Dean and if the blush in the man´s face was anything to go by she just managed to finally complete one of her sister´s tasks Lois said that she had less sex appeal than a worm. "Well look Lo I left him gaping like a fish"<p>

But as she remembered the scene she felt herself blushing more furiously "geez Lois you just got me in troubles again! I knew I had to avoid something like this. I´m gonna end up dead" _Well lil´sis, it ain´t a problem if he wants you too…_

* * *

><p>The next day Sam knew something happened between his brother and Chloe because every time they looked at each other they blushed he could understand the blush from Chloe hell every woman who looked at his brother blushed even Ms. Anderson and she was <em>waaay<em> old to even see his brother without thick framed glasses, but the thing is that his brother never ever did blush not even when Sam found him in a situation that he really _really_ wanted to forget. For a month Sam couldn´t see his brother in the eyes without blushing like a kid and his brother would laugh at his face, so before they had to leave Sam enjoyed the art of pissing Dean by touching Chloe every time he could, like in the kitchen when Chloe couldn´t reach the cereals for breakfast so Sam the good gentleman he was stood behind her placed a hand at her shoulder and reached the box from the shelve and gave it to her, receiving a kiss on the cheek for such a good friend and if he did enjoyed the little offerings Chloe gave him it was a plus. Smirking, he turned to look at his brother at the kitchen table; Dean looked like he was about to stab him with the spoon, he did everything he could think to touch her like pulling a lock of hair behind her ear or whispering something silly and make her laugh.

By midday he touched Chloe just because he became addicted and not because of Dean who wasn´t even in the house.

* * *

><p>Chloe knew something was up, she didn´t dare to ask but as Lois used to tell her <em>'suck it up Little Lane and man up'<em>. So Chloe went to the porch and asked Sam for help "Hey Sam! Help me with the bags in the kitchen"

"Sure" he smiled at her and ruffled her hair. After some time she asked "So, where is your brother?" they packed some food and bullets on the bags.

"He went with Bobby to secure the area before we leave" he smiled at her and threw her a can of peas. "Then why are you still, so touchy feeling Sam?" she turned to look at him with her arms on her waist and an arched eyebrow. But Sam didn´t acknowledged her. "Sam?"

He looked at her and huffed "okay maybe I was being a little mean to him but, I don´t know I´ve never been this close to someone else. We always have to lie and it´s not like we stayed for long in one place where I could make friends. And you are like my only friend now and I don´t want to lose you and regret things I didn´t say or did and is not like you are not going to die… I mean I don´t want you to die but- shit that´s not what I wanted to say"

"What you want to say is -I never had someone close to me that I can touch and laugh that is not my brother, share my secrets and be just me, someone I can tell everything and it won´t matter. But tomorrow a WD can kill them and I won´t have a chance to hug her or remember what her laugh was like or remember the exact colour of her eyes when she said something funny." She smiled sadly at him "close?"

Sam gaped at her "actually that´s pretty accurate" she cocked her head "well I would know. We are kinda alike you know" She took the hand he had on the kitchen table and led him to the window in front of the sink so the sun touched their faces.

"Moving around all the time being the smart little brother/sister that looked at his/her brother/sister like the sun came out of their asses?" she lifted her eyebrows with a 'are you serious?' look "Yeah, I guess we are similar"

Then Sam looked into her green eyes and placed one hand on her waist and his other hand on her cheek caressing the little birth marks with his thumb. Her lips parted in surprise "what are you doing Sam?" He focused on her lips, making him go cross-eyed he was, so close.

Chloe saw his lips got closer and closer to hers and finally he kissed her, the kiss was at first slow, warm and sweet but then it grew into something deep, hard and intoxicating.

She broke the kiss before it became something more and the tall brunette stared at her for a little while as the silence became prolonged.

Chloe smiled "That, was..um..wow!"

"Definitely wow" Sam replied looking at her. He suddenly blushed, seeing her swollen-thoroughly kissed lips and scratched his neck, "so we are friends?" he offered with a smile.

"I don´t think friends do that" Chloe pointed giggling and pushed the hair that fell, out of his face.

"Good thing we got that out of the way then, best friend…" he smiled.

She sobered up "Well bff as much as I want to hug you and braid our hair together we have work to do first get a map and I´m going to see what the government is saying on TV ok?." She went to the door but before leaving she said "thanks for this? Who knows if I ever would had the chance…" she frowned, "this is weird."

"I get what you mean" Sam laughed "I´m glad it was with you too… umm and happy birthday?"

Chloe looked at him "what? Is not my birthday, remember? I say month not days Sam" she laughed but he pointed to the calendar "actually it is your birthday see I kind of looked? Into your things when we were at that house and saw a picture where you were a five or more and your father is dressed as Santa, it has written the day of your birth in the back and uh, is today?"

"But, it´s not possible! How did I miss two months of my lif- oh… I, uh, remember. Thanks" she rushed of the kitchen like hellhounds were hot on her tail.

* * *

><p>He felt different but he was not in love with Chloe, she was awesome, cute and okay hot but they were friends he wasn´t in love with her, she was his only female friend now.<p>

She had come back from her room after the weird incident with her birthday to tell him that if he thought that what they did on the kitchen was a present he was dead wrong, so she wasn´t avoiding him and she may be making escape routes and a plan to get to the woman and a plan B _'because Sam it´s really important to have a plan B if plan A doesn´t work we are all dead and just in case something happens I have to have a plan C'_ were really a priority and they were just friends, she wasn´t avoiding him. They worked all day with the stuff needed to travel.

"Hey, Sam ready hit the road?" asked his brother Sam was going to answer that yes he and Chloe did finish with everything almost but he remembered what happened and blushed furiously. Dean watched him and his forehead wrinkled "is something wrong Sam?"

"No!" Sam shouted and rapidly cleared his throat "did you know that today is Chloe´s birthday? We should get her something"

"Really? I thought she said it was in a few months or something if you ask me I think by few she meant twelve months" he laughed

"That´s the thing Dean she forgot, and when I told her what day was she said that it wasn´t possible that a months had passed it´s all really weird, you think she lost her memory?"

"Well how would I know Sam? I'm not a freaking psychic but we can always find out."

"Yeah but let´s find out tomorrow I´m beat."

"Of course you are beat Samantha, girls should let a man do the hard stuff!"

"Well Bobby was busy so… Lady Deanna" he laughed

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk"


End file.
